


Snape Saves Harry

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an amazing tale that will let you see another side of Severus Snape.....When Harry is dropped off at the Dursley's, he is abused, tortured and starved for two years, while Snape begs Dumbledore to let him have custody of Harry. After the first two years of living at the Dursley's, Harry was scarred and brused, extremely skinny for a three-year-old, and terrified of everyone. Snape finally gets Harry, but has to help him adapt to the Wizarding World





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I wrote when I was 12 (I was a very active writer back then) and I wrote it with two people who I have no contact with today. They still should get credit if they’re out there somewhere. Rhianna and Lola Chase also wrote this book.

Number 4, Privet Drive,

Little Whinging, Surrey.

 

"I should have known that you would be here, Proffessor McGonagall."

The man's voice rang throughout all of Privet Drive, and maybe even Wisteria Walk. He was talking to a rather peculiar tabby cat, the reason for it's strangeness unseen by the man. The tabby cat had some of the oddest body markings. It's body markings were so queer that it looked as though it had glasses upon it's face, and a brooch on it's neck! What's more is that it sat oddly still for a cat. It sat as still as a 69 year-old woman would! But this cat, was not a normal cat, for you see, it was actually a woman! You don't believe me, you say? Well, I'm not lying. This woman is a cat *animagus. She started transforming, from a mere tabby cat, to a full grown woman.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true?" the stern-looking woman said.

"Yes. All of the rumors are true. Lord Voldemort has killed James and Lily Potter."

"Oh....Albus," she said as tears rolled down her old, but beautiful face. "But what about the boy? We certainly can't leave him here, these are the most monsterous Muggles I've ever seen! I saw that boy of theirs, kicking his mother all the way to the candy store down the street!"

"This is our best hope, and Hagid has him and should be here any minute."

"You think it wise, to trust Hagrid with this matter?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." the man said as a motorcycle sound drifted through the air. It started getting louder, and louder, until the faint outline of a motorcycle came into view, flying down from the sky, and landing on the asphault with a large THUD! An enormous man got off of the bike, and grabbed a bundle from inside a basket behind him. He carried the bundle in his giant hands over to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"I got him out safely, Professor. Look at the little tyke, fell asleep just as we was flyin' over Bristol. Here, you can hold him." the giant man said. Dumbledore took the baby in his arms and said, "All over the country, people are raisng their goblets and chanting 'To Harry Potter, the boy wo lived!' He needs to grow up away from all of that, until he is ready." Hagrid then started wailing loudly. "You'll wake up the Muggles!" said McGonagall. "I'm sorry Professor, I just don't want to leave him here, all by himself."

"There, there, now Hagrid. It's not goodbye, after all." said Dumbledore as he patted Hagrid on the shoulder. Hagrid leaned over and gave the boy what was most likely a very scratchy kiss on the forehead. 

Dumbledore then sat the boy down on the welcome mat, and put a letter into his blanket. He stepped back and looked down at the boy, with the lightning scar on his forehead.

"Good luck, Harry Potter."


	2. The Suprise Hidden Outside With The Milk Jugs

Harry Potter woke to the sound of his aunt screaming as she put the empty milk bottles outside.

"AHHHH! Vernon! Come Quick!" yelled Aunt Petunia after finding baby Harry on the porch.

"Yes Petunia? What is it-" said Uncle Vernon, stopping mid-scentence because of what Petunia had seen. "It can't be...." he finished as he picked up a letter that was stowed inside of the child's blanket. The letter was addressed to them, so naturally, they opened it. They read the letter and brought the child in, only after they realized that the people who had sent the boy to them wasn't coming back. They kept him as far away from their no good son Dudley, for fear that his weirdness would rub off on Dudley.

"Mama?" cooed baby Harry to Aunt Petunia, causing her to slap him on the head. He started crying, because he had no idea what he had done wrong. He was shoved into a cupboard that night, was told that he was a freak and that freaks don't get bedrooms.

The next day, he was told to cook the bacon, and he ended up dropping it in the floor and getting a second degree burn. After he dropped it, he was beaten and starved for the rest of the day. They didn't even take him to the hospital. When he woke up the next morning, he was forced to go and get a knife for Uncle Vernon. He didn't realize wat was going to happen until it was too late. Uncle Vernon was holding Harry down with one hand and carving the words 'No good, Scum, and Freak' into his stomach. He screamed and Uncle Vernon just laughed.

"Justice."

They starved Hary even more until he was too weak to even stand up. His body was covered in scars, he was covered in brusies, and Uncle Vernon had a habit of kicking him until he heard one of Harry's ribs snap. Harry was living a life full of demons, and couldn't escape them. He needed help, and quick. But, he has none...


	3. Severus Snape

"Albus, please. Let me take him into my custody. He doesn't deserve to be there. Please"

"Severus, you may go and get him from the Muggles, but you must bring him here straight away."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus said as he departed from Dumbledore's office. He walked unitl he was outside of the school grounds, then apparated to Privet Drive, to go find young Harry. When he got there, he rung the doorbell and waited. A man opened the door.

"Who are you?" the man said. 

"I am Severus Snape. I am here to take custody of Harry Potter."

The man then led him into the house, showing him to the kitchen and telling him to sit down. He wasn't exactly sure what state Harry would be in when he got custody of him.


	4. The Horrors Within The Dursley House

"Here he is." said Uncle Vernon as he brought in a boy in very bad shape. Snape watched in horror as Harry sat down.

"Did you do this to this poor child?!" Snape asked the Muggle, outraged.

"No. He did it to himself." Snape turned to the child.

"Harry, did you do this?" Harry shook his head no.

"Sir, are you lying about hurting this kid?" Snape asked Uncle Vernon.

"No, I am not. He hurt himself. He is a freak." Uncle Vernon said. Snape walked calmly over to him and pushed Uncle Vernon against the wall.

"This kid is NOT a freak, nor will he EVER BE! That kid had enough to go through without you abusing him! He lost his parents! Once I take him in, he will NEVER be treated like this again." with that, Snape let go of Uncle Vernon and strode over to the phone. He called 911 to report child abuse and for an ambulance. He went over to Harry and sat down.

"I'm Severus Snape. I am gonna be your new guardian. Are you okay with coming to live wth me?" Harry nodded his head.

"Where are the adoption papers?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Right here." Snape said as he pushed the document out in front of him. He signed his name, and allowed Uncle Vernon to sign his.

"Harry, do you know how to sign your name?" Snape asked. Harry nodded yes and went to sign his name. When he was done, the document rolled itself up and disappeared, reappearing in Dumbledore's office.

Snape had told the police coming to question the Dursleys to wait until the ambulance had gotten to the hospital. But what the Dursleys didn't know was that the 'ambulance' was apparating to Hogwarts and the 'police' weren't there to question. They were there to arrest.

"Okay, Harry, we're about to apparate, okay? It might hurt a bit, but it only lasts five seconds okay? You tell me when to go." Snape said. Harry did a 'thumbs up' to indicate that he was ready, and Snape did the spell. They landed in a train station, with a sign that said 'Hogsmeade' on it. Snape walked across the school grounds and into the double oak doors that lead inside the castle. He brought Harry to the Hospital Wing and went to get Dumbledore.

When they came back, Madam Pomfrey had bad news.

"Oh, worse than I thought. Oh, Severus, half of Harry's ribcage is broken, his left lung is punctured in five different spots, he has about, eh, four pints of blood left and he hasn't eaten in a week. I need you to get me a blood replenishing potion, please."

"I have a vial in my pocket now." Snape hands her the potion, and she tips it down Harry's throat.

"Episkey!" Madam Pomfrey said, pointing her want at Harry's chest. He winced when she did the spell. She then gave him a potion to take his blisters and scars away. All except one. The only scar that wouldn't come off was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"We need to give him some food! Could someone go down to the kitchen and get him, erm, what do you want, Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sausages and potatows?"

"Okay. Could you get him some sausages and potatoes?"

"I will." said Snape.

Harry felt safer here at this place than he ever did at the Dursleys. A lot safer.


	5. Safe Haven

After Harry had eaten, got dressed in clothes that actually fit him, and had a good night's sleep, he wandered around the Hospital Wing, bored out of his mind. Then something that would change everything happened....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry screamed as he hit the floor and a pain shot through his head. When Madam Pomfrey arrived, she found the soon-to-be three year-old passed out on the Hospital Wing floor. She put him in a bed and hurried to get Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape. When they came back, Harry was sitting straight up and rubbing his head, confused of what just happened.

"Wha' happen to me?" he asked.

"We don't know." replied McGonagall. Harry laid his head down again and cuddled a teddy bear that Snape had given to him. The bear was a panda and Harry loved it dearly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready to go see your room?" Snape asked Harry.

"Yes Sir." said Harry. "If it won't be too much trouble for you."

"Ok, then we'll go see it." said Snape. "Hold on to my hand, and I'll take you down there." Harry took his hand and together they walked out of the room. When the reached Snape's office, Snape lead him into a room with books and toys of all sorts. It also had a bed and a chair, and a nightstand.

"This can't be mine!" said Harry, with a look of amazement on his face.

"Well, it is. All yours." said Snape.

"Are you sure, Sev'wus? Are you sure it's not yours?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Mine is right here," Snape said, showing Harry the door to his room, which was connected to Harry's room.

"Thank you, Sev'wus! Thank you!!" Harry said, hugging Snape's legs. Snape hugged him back.

"Okay, we have a long day ahead of us. We need to go to sleep, so that we have energy." Snape said, bringing Harry over to his bed.


	6. Minnie and Hag’wid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end

Snape fixed breakfast for Harry and watched him eat just to make sure he was fine ingesting that much food .He smiled to himself after looking into Harry's emerald orb-like eyes . Harry had his father's jet black hair and personality , however his caring nature and green eyes belonged to Lilly . 

" Can we go see Hag' wid ?" whinned Harry .

"In a bit "replied Severus . He couldn't ; who knows what danger Hageid had in that little hut ! 

 

Next minuet Severus was squinting to see if anyone was in the wooden house . Harry stumbled to the door and said 

" Haggy I bought Sevy to come see you!" 

The door swung open . Inside was Hagrid and a giant octopus ( the one from the black lake) He waved to the two of them .

Of course as most toddlers are , Harry examined "Minnie " as Hagrid called "her" . Reductively the beast wrapped his tentacles round Harry's throat . Harry coughed and spluttered , then he collapsed in snape's arms ...


End file.
